morningmusume_germanfandomcom-20200215-history
Reina Tanaka
Reina Tanaka war ein Mitglied der 6ten Generation Morning Musumes, sowie Leadsängerin der Gruppe. Am 18ten November gab sie bekannt, dass sie die Gruppe und das Hello!Project am Ende der Frühlingstour 2013 verlassen wird, um sich auf ihre Band zu konzentrieren. Biographie: Reina Tanaka nahm an dem Casting der 6ten Generation Morning Musumes teil und gewann diese erfolgreich und bildete daraufhin gemeinsam mit Eri Kamei und Sayumi Michishige, sowie der Soloistin Miki Fujimoto(welche nach dem Scheitern an der 4ten Generation 2 Jahre lang Solokünstlerin war) die 6te Generation (Rokkie memba, oder oft nur Rokkies genannt.) Ihren ersten Auftritt hatten sie bei Kei Yasudas Graduationskonzert. Tanaka hatte mit Fujimoto schon in deren Debütsingle Shabondama einen sehr starken Stimmenpart, den sonst keine Generation beim Debüt bisher hatte. Auch weiterhin hatte Tanaka immer Soloparts, während Kamei eher seltener und Michishige fast gar nicht Solo sangen. Nach Natsumi Abes sowie Nozomi Tsuji als Ai Kagos Graduation im Jahre 2004 übernahm Tanaka immer stärker den Leadgesag der Gruppe, war aber offiziell noch keine. (Ai Takahashi & Miki Fujimoto). Tanaka hat bis heute in allen Liedern (Außer Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago) mindestens eine Solozeile gehabt. Als dann im Jahre 2007 Miki Fujimoto austrat aufgrund eines Skandals mit ihrem damaligen Freund bzw heutigen Ehemann Tomoharu Shoji, übernahm Tanaka mit Ai Takahashiden Leadgesang. Beide hatten bis zur Graduation ersterer im Jahre 2011 fast immer den Leadgesang in allen Singles, sowie B-Sides und Albumsingles. Im Dezember 2010 trat Mit-member Eri Kamei aufgrund einer Hautkrankheit mit JunJun und LinLin aus. Damit verblieben der 6ten Generation nur noch 2 Mitglieder. Mit Risa Niigakis Graduation im Mai 2012 übernahm Tanaka offiziell das Amt der Sub-Leaderin, während Sayumi Michishige Leaderin wurde. Außerdem gab Tanaka bekannt, dass sie ein Casting für ihre neue Rockband veranstaltete. Viele Fans ahnten dabei nicht, dass diese Band Tanakas Ende für Morning Musume war. Am 14ten September desselben Jahres wurde Sakura Oda offiziell als Mitglied der 11ten Generation vorgestellt. Laut Tanaka ist Oda endlich ein Mitglied, dass ordentlich singen kann. 2 Monate später, am 18ten November gab Tanaka offiziell bekannt, dass sie am Ende der Frühlingstour 2013, Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ , Morning Musume verlassen wird, um sich ihrer neuen Band, LoVendoЯ , zu widmen. Dies war für viele Fans ein Schock, da Tanaka früher immer äußerte, dass sie hoffte, eines Tages die Leaderin zu werden. Im Februar 2013 wurde bei Tanaka ein Magengeschwür sowie eine Entzündung der Speiseröhre festgestellt. Sie will aber nicht ins Krankenhaus sondern will sich selbst versorgen. Im Mai 2013 graduierte Tanaka offiziell von Morning Musume Fakten: *'Name:': 田中れいな *'Blutgruppe: '''O *'Größe:' 152.5 cm *'H!P Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member **2013-05-21 Graduiert *'UP-FRONT-PROMOTION Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Zeit in Morning Musume:' 10 Jahre *'Morning Musume Farbe:' Himmelblau *'Hobbies:' Leute beobachten, TV-Shows aufzeichnen *'Spezialität:' Kann ausgehen und spaß haben ohne Schlaf *'Motto:' Behandle andere, so wie du behandelt werden willst!" *'Favorite words: ' **あ～ね！！ (aa ne!! - "ah, hey!!") **え～！？ (ee!? - "waaas!?") **おつかれいな(OtsukaReina (Von Otsukare shimashita) - "Gute Arbeit") *'Lieblingsessen:' Nankotsu, Brokkoli, Enoki und Schokolade *'Hassessen:' Grüner Pfeffer, Natto *'Lieblinsgfarbe:' Pink *'Lieblingslieder v. Morning Musume:' **01 - Shabondama **02 -SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ **03 - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan **04 - I WISH **05 - Koi no Dance Site Singles: *Shabondama (Debütlied) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twillight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Renai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga medatte naze ikenai *Seishun Collection *Onna no Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji desu ka Ska! *Only You *Kono Chikyuu no heiwa wa honki de negatte irun dayou! / Kare to issho ni omise ga shitai! *Pyoco Pyoco Ultra *Renai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a Chance *Help me!! *Brain Kakumei or Buresuto/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Abschlussingle) Wissenswertes: *Da ihr Name in Kanji verwechselbar mit denen der bekannten Schauspielerin Rena Tanaka ist, entschied sie sich, ihren Vornamen im Showbiz in Hiragana zu schreiben. *Versteht sich bis heute sehr gut mit JunJun. *Hat einen jüngeren Bruder der, laut ihrem Blog, erwachsener ist als sie selbst.. *hat bereits an den Castings der fünften Generation (2001) teilgenommen, schied im Trainingscamp aber aus, da bekannt wurde, dass sie zu jung sei. *Ist laut Tsunku am nächsten dran, das "perfekte" Mitglied zu sein. *Hatte früher ein Yankee-image (Schägertype), da sie gerne lila klamotten mit totenschädeln etc trug und immer aggressiv war. *Ist laut mehreren Angaben das trendigste Mitglied. *Risa Niigaki nannte sie als einzige ''Takanacchi. *Ihr wichtigester Make-up-Punkt sind die Wimpern. *Kaori Iida war die erste, die sie 07 (ReNa) nannte. (In einer Hello!Morning Episode, wo sie Reina auf einem Flipboard schnell identifizieren musste). Seitdem nannten auch Hitomi Yoshizawa und Miki Fujimoto sie so. Außerdem waren auf ihren Konzert-goodies ebenfalls 07 abgedruckt. *In einer Music Fighter Episode 2008 sagte sie, dass es ihr Ziel sei, Morning Musumes Leaderin zu werden. *Shabondama ist ein Song, der ihr die nötige Energie gibt, *Es gibt ein Musikvideo der sechsten Generation zu Do it! Now. *Sie hat die Oberschule geschmissen, um ihre Karriere voranzutreiben. *Trägt in den meisten Konzerten Strumpfbänder. *Sie und Sayumi Michishige sind die derzeit einzigen Mitglieder, die in der Gruppe waren, als noch ein Mitglied der 1sten Generation dabei war und sind ebenfalls derzeit die einzigen die in Japan das legale Erwachsenenalter (20) erreicht haben. *Nach Aika Mitsuis und Risa Niigakis Abschluss war sie die einzige mit gefärbten Haaren. (Bis Ayumi Ishida sich im September 2012 ebenfalls die Haare färbte). *Ist das erste Mitglied, dass zwei mal gecastet wurde. *In mehreren Musikvideos ist zu sehen, dass sie ein und diesselbe Kette (mit 2 silbernen Ringen) trägt. *Verlässt Morning Musume, um sich ihrer neuen Band zu widmen. *Wird von Masaki Satou immer liebevoll "Tanasa-tan" genannt. *Nachdem ihr die Option, Satou zu sagen, genommen wurde, sagte Sakura Oda, dass Tanaka die netteste sei. *Kann sich laut eigenen Angaben mit jedem anfreuden. *Gerüchten zufolge soll sie in einer Beziehung mit Rocksänger MIYAVI gewesen sein. Da dieser ein paar Tage später aber seine Hochzeit ankündigte, wurde der Skandal schnell fallengelassen. Category:Hellblau Category:1989 Category:Fukuoka Category:Hellpink Category:6te Generation Category:Subleader Category:Hello!Morning Category:Yorosen! Category:Sub-Leaderin Category:Leadsängerin Category:Ehemaliger Member